


House Plans

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans for rebuilding the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schematics

**Author's Note:**

> If my description of the house layout has been lacking in any way (which I am absolutely certain it has) here is a link to the paint sketch I made for my own reference: http://labelleetlaloup.tumblr.com/post/129193412073/layout-for-the-rebuilt-hale-house-for-my-fic. Hopefully having a visual will clear up any lingering confusion, because it certainly helped on my end.

Given how she had been banished from the loft during redecorations, Stiles expected that she would similiarly have little to no input in the rebuilding of the house. As it turned out, she was mistaken. Derek called a pack meeting for a Saturday and told Stiles to give the wolves two hours before she needed to be there. On the days that Derek was going to have the wolves of the pack spar or run through the woods, he usually added that Stiles should give them an hour or three because she didn’t train with them. Stiles showed up that Saturday, having waited the two hours, and found the loft suspiciously empty except for Derek. He gave no explanation, steering her over to the planning table, where a mess of papers with what looked like house plans were scattered.

“So… what’s all this?”

“The final decisions from this morning’s planning session. I had to send them out with Peter to run off their arguments but they should be back soon. If I’d realized, I would have told you to give us more time, but…”

“Right,” Stiles nodded slowly. “I think I’m missing some bit of information here. What was the planning session about?”

“Oh,” Derek blushed. “The plans for the house. I wanted to get an idea of what the betas wanted too, but what do you think? Do you like it?”

“Oh!” Stiles smiled reassuringly at him. “Okay, show me what I’m looking at. This is a lot of papers.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed softly. He came around to stand beside her, a line of heat just a hairsbreadth away. Stiles shivered as he reached across her to pull one of the papers over from the middle of the haphazard pile. “Here’s the layout.” Derek’s voice was right next to her ear and Stiles instinctively leaned into him. Derek pressed back, his body firm and solid, holding both of them up as she melted. Derek kept talking against her ear and Stiles only half-processed his words, but she kept track of his finger on the page in front of her. The plans looked like a mini-mansion on the outskirts of Hollywood, but since it seemed that the entire pack might stay in the same house, a more traditional pack decision but still a common enough one, there would certainly need to be enough space.

The basement from the original house would stay and get dry-walled, plastered, and painted, with the new house built over top. There were three stories of living space and a finished attic above ground. The ground floor had a large living space on the front left, a ballroom in the back left for pack functions, an office on the front right, a formal dining room behind the office and a butler’s pantry leading to the kitchen with a breakfast nook for everyday meals. The foyer would open to the second floor and the powder room was tucked under the stairs. The oversize garage was on the left of the house. There were six bedrooms on the second floor: four guest rooms, a master suite with two balconies, and a bonus room above the garage with its own balcony and external staircase that would be used as a bedroom. Stiles was certain that Derek told her who wanted that room, but she had no idea who he had named. The third floor had five more bedrooms and the area over the garage would have slanted half-floor ceilings, being used for a theater room instead with cushy couches and a projector screen on the largest wall. The attic was over the main part of the house and could be used for storage or a communal children’s bedroom if necessary.

Stiles did hear that part, wondering absently how many children the pack might have. Although Lydia and Allison avoided pack meetings because of Peter, they were still part of the pack. Lydia had little to no interest in children though it might change. Jackson and Danny weren’t showing any signs of an impending break-up and they both wanted children and there were options, like adoption or surrogacy. So Danny and Jackson would have kids. Erica and Boyd would probably have kids, simply because they both absently wanted kids in the way most straight couples did-an abstract, always-assumed-they’d-have-kids-one-day sort of desire and they had already courted and mated. Lord only knew about Scott. He and Kira were sweet together but it was high school and Stiles honestly had no idea whether either of them wanted children individually, much less together. Cora wanted children and there was no reason to assume that whatever partner she eventually chose wouldn’t share that desire. Cora might be avoiding commitment for the moment but they were all still in high school, not getting too old to chase after toddlers. Isaac also desperately wanted children. Stiles sometimes ungenerously thought it was mainly to prove to himself that he could be better than his father, but whatever the reason, he wanted them and would love them. Derek wanted children and Stiles had nothing against children. As it was unlikely that Cora and Isaac would end up together, that was five couples that would have at least one child apiece, given the wolves in every relationship, probably two to four children apiece. That could be twenty children in about a decade.

“Are we certain there’ll be enough bedrooms?” Stiles wondered absently. “I was just doing the math and given all the couples that will eventually want children, we could end up with twenty children born within about ten years of each other.”

Derek remained quiet for another moment. “They can double up or quadruple up as children and I honestly rather doubt that the whole pack will remain in one house more than one generation.”

“That’s true, they’ll want their own space after growing up so surrounded by family. I just had this vision…”

“You gave it to me too, but I’m pretty sure the logistics can work out. The attic will be finished and can function as a bedroom.”

“Then the plans look wonderful,” Stiles replied decisively, turning to face Derek. Their faces were inches away. Derek’s eyes darkened as he glanced down at her mouth. Stiles’ breath caught in her throat.

“We shouldn’t,” Derek murmured softly, possibly to himself. He brushed his lips across her cheek and took a step back.

“Alright, what plans do you have for the master suite?” Stiles asked. “Is that going to be our room? Or do we get the room with the escape route?”

“Were you listening to me at all?” Derek asked with a fond chuckle.

“I couldn’t really concentrate,” Stiles admitted. Derek took a slow breath through his nose, lips curling into a smug smirk.

“Jackson and Peter are still having a battle of wills over the bonus room bedroom,” Derek explained. “We’ll be in the master. I was thinking maybe a rainfall showerhead in the bathroom?” Stiles nodded absently, her eyes glazing over at the thought.

“I told you we shouldn’t leave them alone!” Cora’s voice broke through Stiles’ thoughts. “Back away from your intended, Derek. She’s still seventeen and her father will slaughter you.”

“I’m aware,” Derek grumbled irritably.

“We were just discussing the plans for the house,” Stiles attempted to explain innocently. She was met with a sea of disbelieving looks. Luckily, it seemed that Scott had skipped out on this morning’s planning session, because she did not at all want to get that look of disapproval from him after hearing entirely too many details of his relationship with Allison and more than enough about his dates with Kira.

“Had you moved on to discussing your joint bedroom?” Peter asked easily. “I can see how that would seem like a logical progression and yet be potentially disastrous.”

“I made the mistake of suggesting an idea for the bathroom shower,” Derek agreed with a shrug. “Stiles likes the plans though. And out of curiosity, do we know who’s taking the bedroom above the garage yet?”

“I won!” Jackson crowed. Peter muttered something likely unflattering under his breath as he moved into the kitchen. Everyone ignored him. The rest of the wolves jostled around the table again, each eager to tell Stiles about their ideas for the design of the individual rooms—this color cabinets in the kitchens, that color scheme in the living room, walls of bookshelves in the study, a large chandelier like this in the foyer, carpet on the stairs, plain wood stairs, tile in the ballroom, dancing spring floor in the ballroom… Derek pressed his side to Stiles’ again, wrapping his arm around her waist as they listened to the eager suggestions and friendly disagreements.

It was eventually decided that design decisions would wait until Scott, Kira, Allison, and Lydia could weigh in. Peter and Cora suggested that final decisions wait until they were a little more familiar with what exactly was available and how much they were willing to spend, which everyone recognized was a very practical suggestion.


	2. Design Plans

So that Allison and Lydia could be kept in the loop about the house plans, they all met up at the local coffee-shop that afternoon. It was Derek’s current go-to location for pack meetings where Peter was pointedly not invited to ascertain Lydia’s presence, because it was a small, local business run by a couple girls he remembered from high school and it was only a few minutes from the loft. It was starting to get a bit ridiculous that Lydia still refused to be in Peter’s presence but they had all agreed that it was not their decision to decide Lydia’s comfort zone and so they worked around her difficulties. Stiles, Cora, and Isaac rode with Derek from the loft. Jackson drove Erica and Boyd. Allison and Lydia arrived in Lydia’s car. Danny drove himself. Scott came on his motorbike and Kira was dropped off by her mother. They pushed several tables together while their drinks were being made and only pulled out the plans once everyone had gotten settled with their drink.

Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Kira leaned forward to study the plans. After only a moment, Lydia pursed her lips and shook her head. “Well, obviously, all of this just needs to be scrapped. I don’t know who thought it was a good idea to have two whole floors of bedrooms instead of putting some on the ground floor and widening the house, but it’s just not practical.”

“We aren’t scrapping them,” Derek gritted out through his teeth.

“There was a reason,” Stiles agreed. Allison silently asked to continue the thought. Stiles nodded. Lydia did occasionally allow Allison to prove her wrong in public. Stiles doing it would be risking retaliation.

“They’re maximizing the space in the existing clearing, to keep from having to cut trees down.” Allison glanced at Derek. He nodded. “Plus, I’m betting it would greatly increase the work necessary on the basement to not maintain the general size of the old house. If you widen the ground floor, you’ll have to scrap the basement and the foundation entirely to widen them as well. That will increase labor costs and building time unnecessarily, because the space could be made up in height instead, like they decided.” Derek smiled gratefully at Allison. She nodded. Lydia was quiet for a long moment before she sighed and conceded.

“I suppose you have a point,” Lydia grumbled.

“If that’s settled?” Stiles asked evenly. Lydia and Allison nodded. “Alright, Derek will be in the master. Jackson’s called Bedroom 5.”

“You got us the one with its own entrance,” Danny murmured happily to Jackson. Jackson nodded and kissed Danny’s temple.

“Knew you’d like that.”

Stiles continued, “Cora wants Bedroom 3. Erica and Boyd are in Bedroom 8 on the third floor. Peter’s claimed Bedroom 1. Isaac’s called Bedroom 4. Leaving several still open.”

“We’ll take Bedroom 9, then,” Allison announced. Lydia tossed her hair.

“Stiles, what room are you in?” Scott asked, seemingly innocently. Everyone fixed him with a look.

“Really?” Danny demanded.

Stiles simply pointed to the master bedroom, shaking her head at Scott.

“But…” Scott cocked his head. “Oh!” He gaped at Stiles. “Really?” Stiles groaned softly, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was going to have a headache by the end of the afternoon, she could sense it.

“What are you implying about my brother?” Cora demanded, leaning threateningly over the table.

“Nothing!” Scott insisted. “Just, seems a little fast, maybe? And isn’t your dad going to be upset?”

“I won’t be moving in until after my birthday no matter how quickly the house is finished. So it’s not going to be that fast and besides, he claims he trusts me to make decisions on my own. What’s he really gonna say?”

“Well, when you suddenly move out and in with some guy he didn’t realize you were dating?” Scott retorted.

“It’s not going to be a surprise, Scott,” Derek growled. “He will know in advance. Not like it’s really any of his business at that point, but there will be a discussion. Now, if we can get back on track? Which bedroom do you two want: 2, 6, 7, or 10?”

“Um, I’d take 6 or 7, whichever?” Kira suggested. “Scott?”

“Kira, take 6; I’ll take 7,” Scott agreed. Nearly everyone silently agreed not to comment on both Kira and Scott assuming that they would not be sharing a room while Derek marked down everyone’s choice on the side of one of the papers.

Unfortunately, Lydia either missed or ignored the collective decision. “You aren’t going to share?” she asked.

“Well…” Kira started awkwardly. She looked to Scott, who was absolutely no help, spluttering wordlessly.

“They aren’t,” Stiles confirmed. “It’s their business, not yours. You want to continue being rude and I’ll make certain that the wood stains in your bedroom are all one shade off of each other.”

“Thank you,” Kira mouthed.

“Seems excessive,” Lydia grumbled. “I just asked a question.”

“It really isn’t any of our business though,” Allison pointed out. “You were being rather nosy.”

After a short moment of awkward silence, they redirected to utilizing the wifi to discuss design decisions.

Lydia wanted everything to be ornate and matchy-matchy. “Well, I managed to theme color my room twice in the past four years without too much difficulty.”

Allison suggested a more relaxed approach. “Everything doesn’t have to match. Just so long as it doesn’t clash.”

“The ballroom should be done in silver,” Cora decided.

“Blue accents?” Stiles suggested. “It worked quite well in Cinderella, the blue lighting.”

“It did,” Erica agreed. “It was really elegant looking.”

“White or silver tile and the opposite color on the walls in the ballroom,” Derek murmured as he wrote it down. “Really nice crystal chandelier.”

“Put one of those in the foyer too,” Jackson added. “Might as well give it a reason to be open to the second floor.”

There was a general agreement that the dining room would be designed around whatever table they put in it and that the office should be sleek and modern.

It only took a little discussion for everyone to agree on warm and inviting colors in the living room and dark paint and the comfiest couches available in the theater. Lydia had been reassured that they could reupholster the furniture in the theater if it was hideous or hideously mismatched.

However, the kitchen was another subject entirely. Everyone had a strong opinion on what sort of kitchen they ought to have. Jackson and Danny and Cora and Boyd wanted a modern kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, sleek countertops and clean lines. Erica wanted an inviting, homey kitchen with pretty curtains on the windows and Isaac and Scott quickly agreed. Lydia and Stiles favored a more elaborate style—warm cherry-stained cabinets with crown molding and granite countertops and a stylized island. Allison thought that the kitchen should be yellow. She emphatically wanted yellow paint on the walls in the kitchen and for everything else to be designed around that. Kira wanted to have a kitchen that looked like the Japanese-style kitchen she was accustomed to, which was understandable. Derek wanted to please Stiles, but his own tastes ran a little closer to the modern minimalism. He wanted the house to be simple and for most of the style to be a backdrop, rather than the first thing noticed. The ballroom would be a statement, of course, but rooms were to be lived in rather than looked at.

After they had done a quick google search, it became clear that the Japanese style cabinets would work well with both an inviting and a modern kitchen. Lydia and Stiles would either have to over-rule or compromise. Stiles showed off the blue-yellow French country designs for kitchens, showing how Allison’s idea could work with Lydia’s ideas. It quickly won over Erica, Isaac, and Scott, who all agreed that it was an inviting kitchen. The modernists did not like it at all.

They all argued back and forth, trying not to snap too harshly, until they finally came to an agreement: a pretty Japanese-style cabinet arrangement in a cherry stain with cabinet doors the same color as the yellow walls and an unobtrusive granite countertop with stainless steel appliances. Living in a group meant compromise after all.  
Stiles warned Derek that the style she wanted was probably going to come into the bedroom and he better resign himself to lace pillowcases and fancy headboards now. Derek just shrugged.

“So long as I don’t feel like I’m walking into a museum,” he agreed easily. Cora smiled at her brother.

“I’m sure that you’ll still get some input.”

Erica muttered something that Stiles couldn’t quite make out, but given the scandalized gasps around the table, it was something crude. Stiles fixed the girl with a look. Derek shook his head at Erica.

“Grown-ups in grown-up relationships actually discuss things and come to an agreement or compromise without resorting to that,” he said with a heavy sigh. Erica squirmed uncomfortably at his disapproval. “It’s not a very tasteful joke, especially in public.”

“Sorry, Alpha.”

“Apology accepted.”


End file.
